The Dream
by punk rock prinsses
Summary: A short drable about a strange love of vladislaus and vanhelsing continued please review if you think i should continue in progress
1. Chapter 1

The soft touch of his strange hands touching her affectionately as the soft red marks on her body ached. Her body squirming out of his touch as she covered her body with the red satin sheets, his dark pale blue eyes looking at her with worry as she carefully stepped away. Her auburn hair and flushed cheeks making him smile, inhaling the smells of their love nest.

"Vladislaus what have you done to me"

She whispered her beating heart slowly descending with every beat, the tears in her eyes strolling down her flushed cheeks. His firm grip wrapping around her waist as she closed her eyes

"I did everything that you asked my love"

he whispered, The slow voice of the man that she loves tracing only into a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thank you to my reviewer Allera for her wonderful words on my story and as I said before if anybody wanted me to lengthen it well here it is Enjoy!!!

The girls soft moans, and shrieks of pain sounding aloud over the building, as the doors crashed to reveal a house nurse. Her frantic hand going to the young girls pulse, as she noticed steadily what always happened to the poor soul that was in her care.

"Shhh shhh Haven I am going to put you a pain killer, to relieve the pain"

She said hastily, the poor girl almost convulsing as she shot the needle into her body. Havens hearts beats decreasing with the medicine shot in her, the soft crunch of her sheets releasing as her eyes rested calmly on the ceiling. The glowing star lights of her room making her grin as she looked at the frightened nurse

"It's alright Sister Marie you can go"

She said whispering as she looked at the crucifix in front of her. The reminder of the strange man Vladislaus always is shooting back at her mostly in her dreams. His soft tantalizing kisses, and sweet affectionate purrs, making the dream almost to real. Her mother and father thought she was mad, a lunatic is what sometimes they called her after one day telling them that she could feel somebody following her, smelling her lavender scent, her hair bloom in the air, and even what she craved and wanted. That was one of the days that her life changed sending her to a doctor they diagnosed her with madness, lunacy. Haven was never mad she just was with a curse all her life, the image of this man, her pains, her distastes from reality everything was fault of her tattoo. A black and white tattoo with the form of a upside down cross and a rosary winded around it, whatever this tattoo created, it always caused her much pain

Havens eyes closing as her body relaxed after the ordeal of having a nurse come to her side and inject her with relaxing serum.

Her eyes now focusing on the window as the tiny ache of pain centered on her tattoo. The squeak of her voice muffled by her hand as she dazed into a fast sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A lone dark figure walked the corridors of vanhelsing manor, her dirty blond hair tied up in a bun as her wrinkled gray suit moved franticly as the clicks of her heels closeted to a door.

The shot of a gun heard outside as she knocked, waiting for her bosses voice to sound "intrude" she heard the voice reply.

Ann's hand turning the handle her soft footsteps walked a few steps inside, as the man turned to her, his dark brown hair swaying to and fro with the gust of wind that intruded the armory his Armani suite making him sparkle in the moonlight as his face was so young even If he had lived a thousand years. "What is it?" he asked her, her smile making his own smile as she placed a stack of files on a chair. Her hasty hands moving the files of his decks quickly as he turned to her, his strong hands gripping one as he opened one of them "We have a situation vanhelsing" she whispered his eyes turning to her as he saw what was inside the file.

Vanhelsings eyes peering at the strange markings and drawings of medieval vampires and curses the first with a rose sari cross with the words may a child be bourn under a new race in them and a trace of dry blood centered on it. The second one was a rose with and upside down cross and the third a black and white tattoo with the worlds believe in me for I am the bringer of life.

Ann's hands closing the file as she saw him peek at them, vanhelsing looked at her nible to take the files "why did you have to bring ancient history back I left this case for the Vatican to solve now if you mind I am going back to shooting my rounds." He said as her hand caressed his shoulder "they found a candidate, she is barely a child vanhelsing 17 years old, she said sternly "she has been all her life plagued by dreams of vampires and especially a foe of yours Dracula" she said seriously, his eyes turning to her gray as he could not believe what his assistant was saying to him, and if it was true then it would mean that this was the true heir to the vampire race." Dracula is dead I killed him" he stated back as the girl grinned in amusement "Dracula was pardon by the devil and given a new life , but when he started his reign of terror again the Vatican sent monster hunters to kill him, all failed , he then moved to Yugoslavia and he now keeps a club there, hell is what it is called." She said handing him pictures of the club grounds and entrances as well as maps.

His eyes scanning these files dreading the thought that he had not killed Dracula. "Vanhelsing would you do the Vatican a favor again even if it caused the life on another" he heard her say as his eyes went to the files again as he moved out of the armory his hands moving frantically to the files as he "tell the Vatican that I am on my way to New York, and that I will try and protect this girl from Dracula's harm"

O.k. so this is it thank you aleera for the review and here is chapter 3 please review


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at his black lace suit the girl in front of him making his face smile slightly, even though he saw her in this state all the time he still lusted for her.

His black hair tied in a clip as his blue pale eyes looked intently on her, The soft moans from the girl before him making him grin "Vladisalus…….. Vladislaus…… Vlad…." She murmured constantly his hand going to her hair as he groomed it softly.

His body knelling before the bed as he looked closely at her "why do you fret for me my love , if I am always near you" he whispered.

the nurse who took care of her closed to him "My lord she needs rest, she is suffering it is best for her health if you leave" she asked politely.

Vladislaus face eyeing the pathetic mortal before him,

"Do you dare, to tell me what is best?"

He bellowed, his rage frightening the orange haired nurse.

"No my lord its just a suggestion"

She stated stammering all the way,

"Do not dare suggest me, do not dare enrage me , do not even dare to speak"

He cried in rage making his girl groan in pain.

The nurse hurrying towards her as she checked frantically her pulse, signing with pleasure that she was alright.

Her eyes started to glare at Vladislaus as he did the same

"Leave us!"

He hissed to her making her run away.

His hands touching the plum fingers of his love, as he yearned for them to be together.

Making sure nobody intruded the room his eyes glared outside to the nurse as he did not want her to get to much involved at what he was going to do, checking the door slightly he closed it locking it shut.

Vladislaus turned to the pale form before him his coat falling to the ground as he seated next to Haven, his lips closing on her as he felt his lips brush slightly on her.

Her form nudge at his weight as she shot open her eyes. "My lord" she whispered her heart beats quickening to his sight as she turned deadly pale. "This is a dream?" she asked as she moved closer to the count her hand slithering in his muscular chest. As she smiled "your solid as a rock and you have no heart beat" she fluttered out as his hand rested on her waist lifting her.

His grin widening as she started to outline his lips. As they locked in a lovers kiss her body slightly sinking into his pleasures as she grinned at him. His weight shifting as he knew she was her mate.

Her eyes suddenly sparkling to his, as her fresh taste of sexual encounter made his moods anew. He suddenly realizing as he was going to dip further that he had stayed to long "I must go my love" he said her eyes becoming watery as tears poured down her eyes his sleeve cleaning her tears as he licked them feeling suddenly her innocence on his own flesh corpse "when will I see you again" she expressed suddenly his eyes flattered suddenly as he stroked affectionately her cheeks his answer blundered out like a fool. "I will visit you soon my love, when everything is in order" he said suddenly disappearing from her sight. Her cheeks flushed as a knock was heard from her door.

"Intrude"

Ok I am so sorry I took my lengthy time to write this but it asked for it since I wanted to please you ! Yeah so review and tell me what you think.

Aleera: you are great , at giving reviews it helps me a lot to get into the mood to write and excites me and makes me happy that somebody appreciates my stories thank you very much I love you.

Ron's Sexy Girly 750: thank you so much for

your review you are always so faithful and honest which makes me so happy thank you very much I love you to.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys group hug!! thank you for your reviews I loved each and every one of them, you both touched my heart and moved me to write you an early chapter thank you so much for the support love you guys...

Dracula: my dear Stephanie... when will you and I be getting are own sweet time.

He says suddenly his hand resting on my own as he takes it protruding a kiss as I snivel away.

Me: hmmm i have been thinking about writing a fan fic about you and me in a passionate romance although I would hate you in the end and I would fall in love with Velkan Valerios.

Dracula Velkan hahahhaahhaha!

Me: what's so funny count!

Dracula: you and Velkan he blurts out then suddenly whispering the smuck!

Me: what was that count... I said glaring at him in pride

Dracula on to the story! Shish!

Steph...

Vanhelsing waited outside the busy room, the annoying nurse before him making him shiver as she was white as snow. Her teeth ashen as she looked almost deadly like a vampire. The soft voice of a young girl heard from far away as he had asked the nurse to see if this girl would let him intrude into her space. The soft knock on her door replied by a squeaky juvenile voice.

"Intrude"

He heard suddenly, moving in fast to her room as he saw the small milk skin, auburn hair girl before him her wide broad smile welcoming him inside.

His body stirring suddenly noticing something strange amiss the room, a dark aura, as he looked closely at the girl her flushed cheeks and fresh tears questioned him to wonder if somebody had visited her.

"Who are you?"

Haven asked suddenly, his eyes turning to her as he took of his hat, the brown curls falling neatly over his shoulders.

"My name is Gabriel vanhelsing, the Vatican sent me to look in on your estranged case."

Gabriel answered, the thump on his boots resounding around the room as he grinned at haven.

"My estranged case mister vanhelsing, you mean my dreams, my tattoo, and my love for a man that does not even exist"

She facted out for him his body crushing slowly into a chair beside her as he eyed her out

"Yes even though the man that u love is infact real"

He said her mouth in awe as her hands went suddenly to her head the whisper of his lover threatening her to kill this man. Gabriel realizing suddenly that haven was seriously thinking about something.

"Get him away my love or your family will be in a threat

"Leave them out of this!

She bellowed vanhelsing going to her as his hands hastened to look at her pupils as she touch his cheek, the urge from his sight making hear tear a tear as her pupils changed color in front of him.

"What are you thinking?"

"He is in my mind, has always there threatening me, ravishing me, and all I feel is lust"

"May I ask one question miss haven?"

He uttered her face flushed with delight as she responded with a nod of her head. His hand resting on his side as he had left her face be

"May I see your tattoo?"

He asked bravely the girl saddening in displeasure as she opened suddenly the back of her shirt.

Vanhelsings brave hands touching her smooth silky skin as she gasped in mourn, the black and white rose sari and the upside down cross tattoo covering her back as he had imagined so many times ago.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes"

"How many times"

"All the time"

She stated his eyes going to her watery face, as he cleaned out the falling tears. His hand taking her own as he jerked off causally thinking about Dracula at the moment.

"Come talk to me about your dreams"

"My dreams why would you like to know about them their only dreams

He smiled at her his face grieving as he turned his back at her

"I have an acquaintance with dreams; I have my self horrifying dreams"

He acted up her soft hand gliding to him as she had stood up

"What kind of dreams"

"First you"

"Alright"

She was wading her pale feet going to her bed as she sat down in it. Her cross legged feet comforting her in place.

"It started years ago; I was only 13 when I had my first dream of him, it was a storm and cold night and I saw my self and felt my self grown into a woman. I was 17 with the heart and soul of a 13, it was In a castle, a bright castle, the walls filled with gold making me frighten at the moment until I saw him, vladislaus. His dark complexions walking on me as he suddenly caressed my cheek. The sensation of his lust for me as it ended suddenly with a kiss. The dreams continued inwardly until now , my parents forgetting about me calling me a lunatic which I am not and all because of my tattoo.

She said setting the finale of her story waiting eagerly for vanhelsing to start.

"I have horrible nightmares of ancient battles past, I also have nightmares concerning my love life which to be fact has never scared me more in all my life."

He said leaning on her as her eyes gazed deep within him her simple smile, and soft expressions wondering to him if this was the face that tamed Dracula to its very wits. His eyes gazing at the nurse outside as he saw her talk loudly through the phone.

"Wait here"

He said walking stealthily to the door, as he placed his ear to the door.

"You must send somebody my lord! there is a stranger here , his name is Gabriel he's talking to the child your wife to be !! Please I am only informing you of this I must go; the place is to quiet here you must send somebody fast!"

She said hanging up the phone as he jerked back looking at haven as she had an expression of worry.

"Mister Vanhelsing he is coming for me!"

Ehhh ehhh what yah think! Cliffy maybe maybe I really don't know.

I'm working on the next chapter, and a small preview of what's coming …

Vanhelsings eyes suddenly in shock at what this girl had predicted as he closeted to her, the door suddenly twisting as he walked steadily over to the bed.

"Help me haven"

He asked to her her feet dashing to the bed as she stood in the same form that he stood.

"Ready push "

He said hastily to her moving suddenly the bed to the door as they barged it tight.

"What are we going to do?"

She bellowed his eyes surrounding the walls of the room as he was thinking of a way to escape his hands touching the soft fabric of the room as he turned to Haven.

"We will have to dig!"


	6. Chapter 6

Vanhelsings eyes suddenly in shock at what this girl had predicted as he closeted to her, the door suddenly twisting as he walked steadily over to the bed.

"Help me haven"

He asked to her feet dashing to the bed as she stood in the same form that he stood.

"Ready push "

He said hastily to her moving suddenly the bed to the door as they barged it tight.

"What are we going to do?"

She bellowed his eyes surrounding the walls of the room as he was thinking of a way to escape his hands touching the soft fabric of the room as he turned to Haven.

"We will have to dig!"

"Dig what"

She bellowed the door coming to a right smash

"The walls"

"What, are you mad we can't dig these walls?"

She said going over to the foam like walls as she punched at one part. The wall deteriorating in minutes as he grinned at making her understands. Her sweet seductive smile turning to him. A hard crack was heard from the door. The markings of an ax as her eyes widened in horror.

"We better get moving she said walking hastily to the door. Her nails digging into the cardboard as pieces of it were torn of in rapid movements the thumps of cardboard moving as they slowly deterioated away the wall.

Their panting of their breaths heard as Heaven slumped down tiredly seeing the half down beaten wall. A small size hole formed it her slightly smile creeping up as vanhelsing took her shoulder.

They bodies walking over to the hole as her hands were red and soar from to much digging. Her hands passing around it as she noticed something hard and metal like crossing between the foam.

"Shit!!"

She screamed out as she backed away lying softly on the floor. Her eyes soaring around the room as she looked at the entrance of her room.

A pair of boots exposed to her as she gasped.

Her form suddenly going to an oxygen tank as she dragged it all the way to vanhelsing his eyes shining suddenly as he placed it on the bed his exact pointy as he clicked the lid. The oxygen flying away into the whole as he grinned in success.

"Finally, miss haven"

He said holding out a hand to her as she grinned denying his hand, looking back at the room as she eyed vanhelsing.

"You go first"

She said as he jumped out her cool suave body pushed through as a pair of rough hands grabbed her by the waist pulling back. A dark cloak sacked at the floor as her brown hair turned to face him!


	7. Chapter 7

The Smooth body of the man before her as she started to back away. Her hard breaths making her pant as vanhelsing tried to see what was keeping her. His eyes widening as he saw the man before her, the outlined dark pony tail and black Romanian suit making him whisper the only name her could give to the stranger "Dracula"

Her eyes becoming a dazed state as she composed her self. Her anger expressed physically as she stared angrily at him.

"No don't ever do that to me, ever again!"

She bellowed, his sharp wits making him grin in amusement as he walked in a stabled manner towards her. His hand gripping her wrist as she felt soon the turn of her wrist, his firm grip making her squeal in pain as she fluttered her eyes.

"Who do you think you are, to tell me what to do with you?"

He said threatenly as she glanced at him, her physical sensation making her almost quiet the words and continue with the pain.

"Your wife, Vladislaus!"

She pierced out his eyes widening at her bravery as his body slowly circled her around, his hands smothering her body as she slapped his hands away with every touch.

He was blackening her up towards the wall as his hands caressed the soft fabric of her medical gown, a plain white scrap of cloth around her body as he closeted his face to her. His lips tantalizing her in a growl as she plucks his lips enchanting him with a kiss. His hands taking her waist as he lifted her slowly. The naked truth of her young body coming close to him as she bit his lips in a forceful manner.

"No!"

She uttered, his displeased look making him grab at her hair. The rough pull of her auburn hair as she felt it slowly being torn away.

"Why not"

He asked her as fresh tears rolled down her eyes, her shaking developing into stuttering of her words as she swallowed hard

"I have missed a period"

She said the firm hit of a gun shot coming from the hole as it his body dropping her to the floor, Vladislaus giving out a piercing cry. Havens body running hasty through it as she saw vanhelsing at the end. Her hand being gripped by his as he ran fast and hard.

Their panting developing with each step, as she bellowed out in a mournful cry.

"Stop!"


	8. Chapter 8

Writers note

Hey guys I posted two new chapter and thought I haven't given the proper thanks to my reviewers so here it is

petewentz'sno2fan thank you for posting on each chapter, you're an awesome writer to and hope to see many more of your works on fan as for not uploading I feel bad so here are two new chapter posted

Ron's Sexy Girly 750 thank you for that amazing review on my story it made me all proud of my self and gave me the courage to say to my self hey your not all that bad !!

As for me I am working currently on chapter 8 hope you like chapter 6 and 7 and please continue reviewing helps a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

She looked at Van Helsing his form moving towards her as she walked towards him., her hand going to her stomach as she could feel the ever growing sensation of the small children that were growing inside her. The trickle of a tear as Van Helsing slowly walked towards her, his hand caressing her soft cheek as she started to gag, her restless breathing makes him take action quickly as his hands went slowly under her form. His hands carrying her bridal style as she nuzzled into his body.

"you have a lot to explain miss Haven"

he whispered, her eyes closing as she signed in relief, the shaking of her head told him that she understood his words as he walked away. The cold night air brushing his brown locks as it was soon to be dawn. His harsh footsteps heard around new York city as he knew exactly were he wanted to go.

Her hand steadily going to his chest as he stopped at the sight of this, his mind wondering if this girl was truly what Dracula wanted, her soft auburn hair, her smile, those rose cheeks she protruded from time to time, even her personality.

"I think ill walk"

she spoke out softly his trance coming to an end as he lowered her , her naked feet touching the paved floor as she took his hand , his sign of relief heard to her ears as she started to pace forward.

His eyes watching her steadily as she saw in the distance a church, the dash of her young ling body making his old take precaution in falling as she ran inside the church.

"I have a confession to make Van Helsing"

she said her worried look grazing him as he stepped forward towards her

"what is it?"

he questioned, her eyes falling tears again as his coat soaked dry the tears from her eyes.

" I saw him, today while we were leaving he came, he wanted to pleasure with me but i said no"

she said choking out the words of her mouth as she bit her lips

"what, he was there, you mean HOW DAMMM YOU!"

He bellowed suddenly , her eyes going wide in shock as she stood, her hand caressing his shoulder as she moved over to face him.

"DONT DAMMM ME , I HAVE BEEN DAMMED ENOUGH WITH LIFE, I WOULD RATHER BE HIS PLEASURES THAN LIVE IN THIS CHASE"

she bellowed back , her hands moving frantically as he saw how she acted , his eyes full of tears as he admired her bravery

"What happened while i was not here miss haven"

he questioned her, the red puffed up cheeks swelling as she started to cry again.

"NO NO NO DONT CRY NOT NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT ARE YOU GOING THROUGH"

"YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT AM I GOING THROUGH , ILL TELL YOU IM PREGNANT"

He looked at her and vanhelsing their pittifull mortal wails as

She suddenly stated out his eyes going in horror as he walked close to her, his eyes eyeing her body as he imagined the terrible moment that Dracula had suffered upon the innocent girl before his eyes.

Hey guys your awesome Thank you, arigato for your tremendous support i love you both and I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so grateful that i have wonderful reviewers such as yourself

Peace and love to you both


	10. Chapter 10

My dear reviewrs what would I do withought you guys, I am so sry that i have kept you waiting for so long but here is finally the chapter hope you enjoy and review all my love

Punkrockprinsses

Dear diary march 12 2005

Today was the most awful day i could have had in all my life, the love that i had shared with a man of pure evil was now disintegrating. but I'm fine. Van helsing today explained to me that Dracula, the man i love is not capable of love. so to speak frank he never has loved me. I am drenched with tears right now and my heart is breaking from the sudden knowing of the true plan of my love.

Further more I'm with child Dracula's child, I don't know how i will cope with the fact that I am carrying the ruler and supreme vampire leaders child, I can feel Dracula close by me , in my sleep , caressing my none swollen womb, telling me his love , professing his plans for the future for me and him. I still remember that time in my dream it was so vivid that i could have swore i had lost my maidenhead.

It started with a dance, a ball dance with a mellow tune surrounding the room as the room was a splendid gold color, the lights giving into a trance as he swirled me around in fun and laughter. are passionate kisses making me dazzled more as he took me away to a separate room are sweet passionate kisses raising the standards of us having intercourse as I saw him rip open the low neck revealing my bosom, his hands soothing slowly the outline curves of my dress as he lifted it up delicately yet wanting to pursue more. his hand touching slowly my but as I gave a small squeak. my grin pleasing him as his lips came close to mine, his tongue playing seductively as i gave my self in to him.

The last thing i remember is waking up and finding a pool of sweat in my bed, my thighs hurting a lot as my lips felt swollen. my hands tired and my back aching as i felt to a constant sleep.

For now diary I'm with worry , since Dracula will come for me without haste and i do not wish to burden my self with one of his children, he has proposed a plan although it is tricky Dracula mite just feel what i am up to, for now i can only hope Van Helsings plan will work.

The plan is to be abortion pills but for now I am resting after the ordeal of last march 8, I'm still with shock and afraid and yet i wish i could stay in bliss and alone forever, for now I leave you here.

Heaven

Dear Diary march 15 2005

The plan did not work, The child was to strong to come into contact with the pills and it is still inside me. Vladislaus scolding from last night making me wish that nothing had happened to me.

Today was a bright and sunny day in New York and Van Helsing has taken me out for a breath of fresh air, his arm curled around my own as I leaned in him for support, Are destination would be central park and then dinner at and old diner that stood in our hotel. The pleasant walk with him was Pleasing since I had no worries about Dracula or the child its like they did not even existed until I felt a pang under my belly the ever growing pain of my womb as a little blood had spilled to the pavement. My eyes with shock as Van Helsing carried me away from the busy city and into a hospital. The nurses hurrying him to fill out forms as they took me away from him the last touch of are hands as I felt in my mind the ever piercing cry of Vladislaus , his form visible to my eyes as he looked at me gravely and with anger like it was my fault that are child was lost.

The doctors taking me inside a small spacious room as they looked at the ever pounding trickle of blood , my disgust felt all over my body as I wanted to puke at the sight of blood. The doctor coming in hurrying as he told me to lean in his hands going to work as I was cleaned and taken care of. As the nurses left me be a mist went into my room revealing it was Vladilaus his eyes scanning me as he snorted at my weak state.

his footsteps coming closer to me as he leaned his head in mine, his lips tantalized my own as i pushed him away, his eyes widening at my rejection as he took firmly my hair.

"You Never Ever Deny me again !"

he bellowed as the image of him was gone, my face swelling in tears as I could not take the pain of seeing him anymore. The soft knock coming from my door as I saw Van Helsing step inside. For now diary I leave you with this painful memory and hope that things will be better soon.

Heaven

Vladislaus look at himself in the mirror his punches breaking it apart as he was in full anger, The blood spilling from his fist as he drank from them, The ever constant reminder of the blood that heaven shed in his mind as a soothing hand came over to him. His hand clenching the person as he soon relaxed in seeing who it was.

"Why did she loose that child?"

he asked the young lady before him as she handed him a plain white clothe, his hands smugging it with blood as he walked over to a small plain room that hand finger marks carved into the door, his pale hands opening the doors to reveal a nursery. The white satin drapes covering it as the cribs stood in a circle.

The toys scattered in shelves as the stranger walked over to him, her hands relaxing his shoulders as she handed him some blood in a fine gold cup.

"Maybe it was Fate master"

she responded as he rolled his eyes, his form going away from the room as the young girl closed the doors, his form pacing quickly over to the balcony as she followed running behind.

"Cristy remember, Do unto others, then you will receive the gift of immortality, for now I'm off to Bring a very special guest prepare a room"

he perked to the 14 year old girl as she perked up in her confused gaze as she nodded in agreement as he flew away in his bat form as the girl closed the windows, Tuning quickly to prepare the guest room for the special guest.


	11. Chapter 11

Heaven looked at Vanhelsing, his smile spread wide as she started to carress her stomach, his form seating next to her as it had been a year since Dracula had not come for her. Her diary filling the pages of the days as she and Van helsing had fallen in love. his protection doubled with everyday reminded her that they were not yet out of harms way.

her foots soar from walking in the snow as she sited on the comfy sofa Van helsing sitting beside her , as she put her feet up on his legs as he slowly touched them, his smile spread wide as she started to slap away his hand. the smile on Van helsings face as she wished she could stay like this forever. The crackling of the wind as she started to shiver an evil aura forming on the house.

" do you feel that"

"feel what"

He asked as she started to move to the window , the sound of wind coming to her ears as she started to listen attentively, vanhelsing walking to her strangely as she

listened more and more until she could hear the flap of wings, huge wings, her eyes looking up at the huge bat form that was in the air as she gasped turning around embracing Van helsing.

" Its him"

She whispered Van helsing concern for her as he looked into her eyes the soft tears forming as he embraced her tighter

"who, who is it heaven tell me"

He said calmly as she slowly looked at the form of Dracula before them, his cold stare looking at her as she was slowly tranced.

" me!"

Dracula bellowed as Van helsing turned shielding Heaven from his sight, Van helsing protecting his love as how could he figure out were they were he made sure that the place that they called home was safe from such a devilish creature, Draculas brown eyes turning to a soft hue of blue as he eyed the helpless Heaven. Her form becoming weak as Vanhelsing hold her still in place.

"Heaven ! Heaven !..."

He bellowed awakening her slightly as he smiled draculas form coming closer to them as they were both helpless especially heaven under his influence she was no more than a rag doll.

" Heaven , Run my darling Run!!!"

He screamed as heaven awoke startled and took off , into the darkness, Van helsings form turning as Dracula chuckled slightly, both their form mere inches as Van helsing was defenseless.

" Thank you for keeping her safe, I knew you would be usefull to me and now if you will excuse me"

He said walking forward as Vanhelsing sheath a sword from a near place. Draculas form turning as he eyed the insignificant tool.

" You dare challenge me Gabriel "

He said walking forward unsheathing the other sword from its hidden place, his grin forming as he thought of the blood he would drain from Gabriel's body.

" Yes"

Van helsing responded as he pointed his sheath at Dracula, his quick slashes here and there making Dracula realize that Gabriel was good with a sword as he dodged each blow.

"You have gotten better Gabriel, but how do you manage with your weak spot" he said as he slashed straight to his heart. Blood spilling all over the floor as Dracula took a spoon of blood in his hand from the great Gabriel's dying body.

" shes mine, shes mine" he whispered as he drank the sweat sour taste of blood trickling through his mouth and into his veins. his slow footsteps directing himself outside as he took to flight to spot heaven more easier.

Heaven ran like a a crazy woman, her form going anywhere away from Dracula as she did not want to encounter him. The snow falling on her face making her a white angel, as Dracula saw her from above on the skies. His smile wicked as he landed in front of her.

" Hello Heaven"

He said as heaven stopped in her tracks her teary eyes noticed by Dracula as a slightly wide smile spread through Dracula's face, his pale hand starting to caress her smooth hair as she smelled like honey and lavender. Her ice cold hands getting colder as she separated.

His hands falling to his side as he signed, his eyes turning a hue of blue as he looked at her.

" You do not disobey me, heaven!" , he threaten his beast hand placed over her face as he felt two heartbeats extra in her body.

" what", he said as he lowered his claw to her belly, the heart beats resounding louder in his hollow soul.

His hand separating as he looked at heaven in the eyes. fire burning between them as he bellowed out.

" You dare!, defy me, lie to me , and bear the children of my enemy", she only nodded, Dracula's hell beast transforming before her as she slightly stepped back. as he carried her to the skies , his claws digging deep into her flesh as they headed to castle Dracula.


	12. Chapter 12

A note for you

My dear readers, I am sorry I have not been able to post chapters but I have been working on other projects lately and haven't found the time for writing the next chapter of the dream , although this is not entirely true since today I started to write the chapter. I thank you so much for your reviews it is uplifting and a great help.

Here is a preview of the next chapter.

Van Helsings index pointed at the boy as he retreated into the entrance hall to the house " It will all be revealed now I must go, I cant stay" she said retreating as well to the entrance hall, as Van Helsing's rushed behind her, her silhouetted form visible to his eyes. As she made her way out of the house and into the snow. The minute that Van Helsings opened the two large doors they were not there.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel quivered; his wounds making a trail of blood as he tried to keep conscience of were he was.

The Aroma of rotting flesh stench the air as a few flies had began to gather up around him.

The sword that Dracula had plunged into his heart excruciated him with pain.

As he was slowly mumbling words to keep his mind from centering on the pain.

His quick reflexes noticing, the intrusion of the room of two bodies as both of the intruders tried to keep quiet, as he heard a young ladies cry of horror. "No this is unbearable, how could he"

"Mary we shouldn't be here" Gabriel heard a males voice at the entrance to the room. His features blurry to his eyes

"Alexander you know I cant leave him to die!", the young lady named marry, spoke her touch laying on Van Helsing as he felt a sudden warmth erupt from her. "We must hurry my father will kill you if he found out about this" Alexander spoke, " Then help me !" she bellowed at him, his hands going to Gabriel's mouth, as he felt the cold on the boys body. The girl Mary slowly walking to Van Helsings upper torso as she started to count "One... Two...Three!" Mary spoke, her hands unsheathing the blade from Gabriel's heart as she noticed a spur of blood come out from were his heart was bleeding " Quick!" she said to Alexander, a Flowery taste seeping quickly through his mouth, as a smell of hot blood odor in Gabriel's nose.

"It's working!" she screamed excitedly, " ok now lets get out of here" the boy said, his footsteps leading out to the entrance of his home, Gabriel vision clearing up, as he felt he could stand which he did his eyes falling on the intruders as he looked at them both. The young man with pale ghostly features, long black hair tied in a pony a suit similar to Dracula's drenched his body. The girl simple and plain, with a pale pink jeweled suit. Her cream skin making him sense she was quite familiar as she smiled at him. "why did u save me" he questioned her "all that will be answered in time" she said her hand picking at the sleeve of her lover as she was suggesting that they had to go "how will I know this?" he questioned her again " his form steeping clear to her as a small pocket watch was being looked by the man that was beside her " this is not the time Mary, we have to go!" he bellowed at her, " keep quiet boy this is not your business" Vanhelsings index pointed at the boy as he retreated into the entrance hall to the house " It will all be revealed now I must go, I cant stay" she said retreating as well to the entrance hall, as Vanhelsing rushed behind her, her silhouetted form visible to his eyes. As she made her way out of the house and into the snow. The minute that Vanhelsing opened the two large doors they were not there.

Dracula kept a close eye on heaven, her bleeding form in his claws visible as she was crying fresh tears " Let me go , you beast" she screamed at him, his monstrous form not flinching as he was full of rage. His mind wondered on what he would do to heaven what was her worthy punishment for her betrayal. Or maybe he would forgive her after all he could manipulate the two children into doing his bidding.

They could do it betray their father, lure him into Dracula's grasp, kill him, he could be their father, and they wouldn't notice. Their mother would keep quiet, because if she ever spoke again about Vanhelsing the consequences would be grave. He would have to teach her, give her a true punishment just like his former brides.

Castle Dracula was just a few miles away as he saw that his loyal servant was awaiting him. The torches alight as he landed inside one of the room, his hell beast transforming back into his human form as he was holding heaven bridal style.

" I knew you would arrive soon my lord" Christy glee at her master presence , her form nearing the girl, that he was holding in his arms as she smiled, but suddenly frowned upon seeing that she was pregnant, and bleeding out of her stomach. "She has to be attended or she will loose the children inside" she said calmly to Dracula his eyes frowning on the proposition since he liked the idea of heaven loosing her children. "No leave her as she is, this will teach her a lesson." He said as he handed the girl to Christy,

The weight of the girl in her shoulders making her tip sideways as she gathered up strength and guided her to the bed. Heavens form laid down on the smooth sheets as Christy slowly whispered into her ears. "You keep quiet about this, or else my master will kill me" she whispered to heaven, her hands waving in the air as she made appear a medical kit and a few bandages. "Thank you" heaven whispered in reply, her hands taking Christy as she flinched at the pain that she was enduring. "Ill save them don't you fret, but I will need something in exchange" she whispered something more "my blood!" Heaven replied Christy's face nodding as she saw heaven smile "agreed" was heavens last words as she fell to a slumbering sleep.


End file.
